te amo towshot
by natico-yan
Summary: tanto tiempo esperando esa maravillosa palabra salir de los labios de el, y precisamente hasta ese día tubo que esperar para decirlo-"te amo"-"un accidente esta mañana a las 2 de la madrugada ocurrió en la carretera principal""murió instantáneamente"


_**hola vuelvo con un two-shot es muy triste (son mis especialidades..jejej) me base en un video que vi por youtube así que no es tan original como piensan ( aunque solo imite la ultima parte, y también tome a los personajes de naruto así que tampoco estos me pertenecen.**_

_**bueno lo importante es que sepan que este two-shot es para una amiga de cumpleaños (cumplió el 12 de diciembre, lo se me demore un poquito, y aunque no es muy alegre como para un regalo, yo le quería dar un fic de regalo, el problema es que no estoy muy alegre estos días por eso me salio tan triste ella en fan-fiction se hace llamar lomizore-uchiha pero en la vida real es lilo, una de mis mejores amigas. así que aquí esta lilo tu regalo. :D tarde pero **_

_**bueno con respecto al fic tiene solo dos parte, o tres según se desarrolle la historia, aun no tengo muy claro como terminara todo pero aspiro a que no termine tan triste como empezó ademas no me quiero extender porque se que si queda muy largo no lo voy a terminar(como mis otros fics)..pero se que este me va a tocar porque no es muy bonito un regalo de cumpleaños a medias..:S jjejejej.**_

**Recomendacion:**_** si quieren que el fic quede muy emotivo como me pareció a mi a la hora de escribirlo, les recomiendo que cuando lo lean escuchen la canción **_**"que hago yo?" de ha-ash**

**ahora si los dejo, espero un review, así sea para echarme tomatazos ..:S**

**1. TE AMO¡**

El día había empezado como cualquier otro, lo común, se levanto, se vistió y a eso del medio día recibió un mensaje de su novio donde le decía que esta noche irían a una fiesta al sur de la ciudad.

En verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero con tal de pasar un rato con aquel hombre al que amaba con toda su alma iría al mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario. El era Sasuke Uchiha el joven mas apuesto de toda la faculta, con su cabello negro-azulado como el cielo nocturno, y unos ojos ónix hipnotízantes y terriblemente hermosos, sin duda alguna era el mejor hombre de todo el mundo, puede que su personalidad seria y retraída no fuera la mejor, y que su falta de expresividad no llenara todos los requisitos, pero eso le importaba una reverendo comino ya que con las acciones que el tenia con ella, y cada beso que le regalaba cada vez que se veían recompensaba todos y cada uno de sus faltas.

Aun así en algunas ocasiones le hubiera gustado que él le brindara un, te amo, por cada 100 que ella le daba, pero lastimosamente sasuke no era así, y no lo podía presionar ya que temía perderlo.

Por eso aprovechaba cada salida y cada encuentro para estar con él, y sentirlo cerca, y que la abrazara, porque esa era su forma de decir el "te amo" que ella siempre ha querido oír.

En cuanto a ella, con su inusual todo de cabello, "rosa" quién lo diría, y sus expresivos ojos jades, alegre y efusiva con todo el mundo, risueña y chillona, en algunas ocasiones, total y completamente opuesta a él, estaba agradecida con la vida( y con sus amigos) de que después de tantos años amándolo en secreto y de los constantes regaños de sus amigas Ino, Hinata y Tenten, por ser tan miedosa y tímida (algo increíble viniendo de su amiga Hinata que era la timidad en personan, literalmente, y más frente a su alocado amigo Naruto, que por coincidencias de la vida era el mejor amigo de Sasuke) se decidió a declarársele en secreto, aprovechando que se tuvieron que reunir para hacer una trabajo en grupo junto con sus amigos (Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Sai, los cuales faltaron ese día, poniendo escusas, nada creíbles por cierto, tanto o peores que las de su profesor Kakashi cada vez que llegaba tarde a sus clases, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo hicieron a propósito) ese día los dos juntos en la sala de su casa ella se le declaro (completamente colorada, hay que recalcar) esperando la respuesta de su "compañero", después de cinco largos minutos en silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper , tiempo en el cual ella ya se estaba creando el discurso perfecto, con el corazón partido, para retirar esas palabras dichas anterior mente y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, para evitar que él se incomodara, pero grata fue su sorpresa, que al levantar la vista, la cual mantuvo gacha durante todo el tiempo no permitiéndole ver la alegría y sorpresa en el rostro del joven. Se disponía a dar su muy poco elaborado monologo de arrepentimiento, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como paltos y su boca fue sellada por los dulces, suaves, y endemoniadamente deliciosos labios de él.

Después de ese día se volvieron novios, sin palabras cursis y sin proposiciones, solo así, simple y sencillo porque ella savia que él era así, y porque después de ese beso siguieron mas y mas, y terminaron entregándose el uno al otro, la primera vez de ambos, (claro que solo el azabache lo sabia) desde ese día se pertenecían el uno al otro, cosa de la que él estaba completamente seguro, pero ella tenía aun miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

No estaba segura de porque a su mente venían tantos recuerdos hermosos, desde el día en que se conocieron cuando ella llego nueva a mitad de periodo en la secundaria; hasta su última salida, al parque de diversiones donde entre todos obligaron a comer al pobre Sasuke un algodón de azúcar completo, cosa que hizo que el moreno casi ahorcara a su amigo Naruto porque casi lo asfixia cuando le intento meter un gran pedazo de algodón a la boca, y después de que ella lograra separarlo del ya azul rubio, lo tranquilizo con un gran beso, cosa que dio un gran resultado, ganándose silbidos y abucheos de sus amigos, donde ella con su sonrojo (superando el de Hinata) se escabullo detrás de su novio, mientras esta solo sonreía de medio lado típico de él, después de ese momento de vergüenza no se separo ni un minuto de él, aunque claro no podía ya que el permanecía con sus manos en su cintura o cogiendo su mano permanentemente, pegándola mucho a él, y más cuando pasaba algún grupo de chicos este se limitaba a atraerla a su cuerpo mientras fruncía su seño mirando mal a los jóvenes, en verdad a veces no entendía porque el comportamiento de él, y más cuando salían en público, es que a veces se comportaba tan…extraño.

Toda la noche se la paso recordando tiempo alegres entre los dos, no se separo ni un minuto del lado de él, y al parecer a él no pareció molestarle, y en ocasiones le brindaba una cálida sonrisa o le daba un dulce beso, cosa que la descolgó en más de una ocasión.

Toda la noche el joven se comporto de una manera bastante extraña, mucho más que cuando salían en público.

Ahora iban en la moto del joven, ella iba muy distraída pensando en el muy raro comportamiento del chico y de vez en cuando recordando momentos felices junto a él, mientras se abrasaba a su espalda como una sanguijuela, como él le había dicho después de la primera vez que se subió a su moto, y es que nunca le han agradado las motos, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ellas y debía ya que el la llevaba a todas partes en ella. Aun así no dejo la manía de pegársele cada vez que se subían argumentando que todavía le tenía miedo, cosa que era mentira, solo lo así por estar cerca de él y como a él parecía no importarle lo siguió asiendo.

Llevaban unas cuantas horas andando, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la velocidad aumentaba, cosa de la que se percato hasta que iban a 160km/h. se sorprendió mucho al ver la velocidad a la que iban ya que desde su posición alcanzaba a ver un poco el velocímetro, el nunca acostumbraba a manejar a esa velocidad y mucho menos si ella iba con él.

-Sasuke, amor puedes bajar un poco la velocidad- le dijo con un poco de miedo escondiendo su rostro en su fuerte espalda, por las ráfagas de viento que corría.

Temía que no le hubiera oído, ya que el llevaba el casco puesto por ser el que iba manejando, además no le había contestado y mucho menos había reducido la velocidad, antes le aprecia que seguía aumentando, cosa que comprobó al ver el velocímetro en 180km/h.

-¿tienes miedo?- le pregunto con una nota de diversión en la voz, pero sin voltear su rostro a verla.

Ella solo asintió y dijo- si por favor, reduce la velocidad, vamos muy rápido- dijo con más miedo en la voz, nunca le importo dejar ver sus miedos y mucho menos enfrente de él, esa era otra de las cosas que los diferenciaban a los dos.

-con una condición-dijo con la voz tranquila y alegre, cosa que sorprendió a la joven- que me digas que me amas-

La joven abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que él le pidiera una cosa como esa, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, volvió a fijar su vista en el medidor y la velocidad seguía aumentando - te amo, sabes que te amo como a nadie, pero ahora baja la velocidad por favor-

El solamente se removió un poco y dijo nuevamente- ahora quiero que me des un abrazo, el más fuerte que me hayas dado- nuevamente la joven volvió a sorprenderse, las cosas en verdad se estaban poniendo raras, pero no tenía mente para pensar en eso el miedo la estaba dominando y necesitaba que Sasuke bajara la velocidad urgente, así que le dio el abrazo más fuerte que en su vida le había dado, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que su novio bajara la velocidad, pero mayor fu su sorpresa al percatarse de que la velocidad seguía aumentando.

-ya esta sasuke baja la velocidad ya¡- el miedo ya la había sobre pasado y ahora los nervios las estaba matando.

-está bien, pero antes quiero que me quietes el casco y te lo pongas, por favor- pidió ya la alegría en su voz se había esfumado y la nostalgia lo había apoderado.

La chica rápidamente le quito el casco y se lo coloco-listo, ahora por favor…- sus palabras se cortaron a media oración ya que el chico la llamaba.

-Sakura...-espero a que esta lo mirara por el espejo de la moto, por donde él la veía fijamente a los ojos, ella solamente lo vio con miedo en los ojos… su rostro se contrajo al verlo.

En su rostro escurría una pequeña lagrima y al fijarse en sus ojos en estos pudo encontrar más sentimientos que en los que en todo el tiempo de conocerlo, había visto: tristeza, nostalgia, alegría, agradecimiento, perdón, cariño…amor?. En sus labios una pequeña sonrisa triste se extendía. Simplemente se quedo observándolo asombrada y asustada, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba, no le gustaba ni un poco.

-Sa-sasuke…-las palabas se quedaron en el aire viéndolo con horror.-que pas…-

-te amo-

-un accidente esta mañana a las 2 de la madrugada ocurrió en la carretera principal de la ciudad cerca del kilometro 12, una moto se estrello contra un poste de energía eléctrica al quedarse sin frenos, el accidente causo grandes problemas eléctricos en el sector, la moto iba conducida por un joven de 24 años Uchiha Sasuke, quien murió instantáneamente al no llevar el casco de seguridad, su acompañante una joven también de la misma edad, que al parecer era la novia del joven, Haruno Sakura sufrió heridas graves se encuentra en coma en estos momentos y ha sido remitida al hospital central. Seguimos en directo en estudio…-


End file.
